


Stucky get it on

by Ballum_19



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Eventual Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballum_19/pseuds/Ballum_19
Summary: I’m a massive Stucky shipper! Here’s some smut for you all 😉
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 19





	Stucky get it on

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing smut, so I hope you enjoy it and I hope it’s not too cringe.

Steve pinned Bucky against the wall, now that Steve was bigger than Bucky he could finally do it. He wasn’t the bottom bitch anymore, he was the rough top and he could tell that Bucky loved every second.  


Steve smashed his lips onto Bucky’s moaning into the kiss as he did. He’d missed Bucky since he had joined the war, missed the softness of his lips against his own. Bucky moaned when Steve pulled away 

“I’ve missed you Punk”

“And I’ve missed you too jerk”

Steve grabbed Bucky’s ass and squeezed it hard Bucky moaned he loved when Steve was rough and damn now that he was bigger thanks to the serum, Bucky was in for a right treat. 

Bucky pulled Steve to the bed and started kissing him rough, he could kiss Steve all day if he could. Steve’s dick had already become so hard in the process along with Bucky’s. 

“Take your pants off Steve” 

Steve didn’t waste any time, he instantly pulled down his pants and underwear. Bucky grabbed Steve’s dick in his hands stroking it softly, Steve moaned he loved when Bucky would be gentle like this.

Bucky bent down and went to lick Steve’s dick with his tongue, Steve was in heaven right now, he loved Bucky’s mouth around his dick, he was amazing at giving Steve the best blowjobs, even when Steve had been a scrawny little man. 

Bucky started to suck harder on it going faster with each suck, Steve felt like he was gonna cum any second now, Steve deeply moaned, he was definitely in heaven right now, 

“Oh god Bucky, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that” 

Bucky smirked while still sucking hard on Steve’s cock. Steve was moaning like there was no tomorrow, soon after he came into Bucky’s mouth moaning as he released all his warm cum. Bucky licked his lips. 

“That was amazing buck” 

“Oh we’re not done yet Stevie” 

Bucky smirked 

“I want you to fuck me until I see stars Stevie” 

Steve moaned, he’d never fucked Bucky before, it was always Bucky fucking him. 

“You sure Buck, I mean I don’t want to hurt you” 

“You won’t Stevie, trust me” 

Steve pushed Bucky onto the bed, Bucky loved watching Steve take over, it turned him on even more. 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s ass checks and stroked them Bucky moaned as Steve slid one finger in. 

“Oh Stevie”

Steve went to add another finger opening Bucky up more and more

“Mmm you’re so wide for me Bucky, so fucking beautiful for me” 

“Only beautiful for you Stevie” 

Steve added his final finger and started rimming Bucky, Bucky moaned so loud. 

“That’s right moan for me Buck, god you’re so fucking good to me Buck”

“Please Steve, fuck me”

“You want this big cock to fuck your tight hole, make you moan like a whore”

“Mmmm Stevie I need you” 

Steve lined his cock up with Bucky’s entrance, he slowly entered, Bucky had to bite his lip as Steve’s cock slowly entered him, the burn was painful at first but as soon as Steve went in deeper it became pleasure. 

Both Steve and Bucky moaned, while Steve was pounding into Bucky’s hole. 

“That’s right moan for me Buck, moan like the whore you are” 

Bucky kept moaning, he was so ready. 

“Stevie I’m gonna cum”

“Cum for me baby, cum for daddy” 

Steve kept pounding his dick in Bucky, soon after Bucky came all both of their chests. Steve was close too, after seeing Bucky cum all over the both of them made Steve’s dick pulsate even more. Steve came making them both moan. They both collapsed on to each other, out of breath. 

“I love you Buck”

“I love you more Steve” 

They both laid there for awhile not wanting to move. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated


End file.
